Conviction
by Rima-D-Kuran
Summary: Il est simple de tomber amoureux. Il est plus compliqué de savoir comment cela va se terminer. N'empêche, Rima savait déjà la fin de l'histoire. Univers Alternatif. Pas de vampirisme dans cette fiction. Juste un peu de magie.
1. Chapter 1

**Aucune de ces deux histoires ne m'appartient. Je ne perçois pas d'argent. J'écris par simple plaisir. J'aime beaucoup les deux personnages et j'avais envi de les mettre en valeur ensemble (ce qui n'a jamais été fait) dans cette mini-fiction qui ne fera que cinq ou six chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture. Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **PS: Si l'histoire vous plaît ou non, laissez un petit commentaire (justifié si il est négatif), cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Il pleuvait en ce dimanche soir. Quoique, rien d'habituel pour un mois d'octobre. Les mois d'octobre et de novembre sont les mal-aimés des calendriers. Ces deux mois sont sans saveur. L'excitation de la rentrée était retombée et les fêtes de fin d'années n'étaient pas assez proches pour dire des égayer. Ouais, ces deux mois, c'était vraiment de la merde.

Rima Kuran fit tournoyer son attrape-rêve d'un doigt, tout en le locataire par la ficelle qui permettait de l'accrocher. Elle était allongée sur le dos, dans son lit, le regard hypnotisé par l'objet. Quand son bras n'eut finalement pu de force, elle le laissa retomber le long de son corps dans un soupir. Elle coula un regard mauve-bleuté ennuyé vers la fenêtre. La pluie s'igne transformée en bruine. La jeune fille était déjà morose, le temps ne l'aidait pas.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait cela? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête? Elle ya pas bu, pourtant. Grand-mère Kuran disait que l'alcool rendait les filles idiotes. Et Grand-mère prenait la mouche, quand Rima lui faisait remarquer le nombre de Daiquiri qu'elle s'enfiltera à la longueur de la journée. C'était simple, Rima avait toujours connu sa Grand-mère avec un Daiquiri * à la main. Elle se demandait même si elle était informée qu'elle avait des tendances alcooliques? Enfin, qui aurait réellement eu le courage de lui dire? Parce que Grand-mère, c'était un phénomène. Même son père, Kisuke Kuran et Grand-père Kuran, respectivement un mètre quatre-vingt cinq et un mètre quatre-vingt dix, né lui disaient rien. Alors qu'elle faisait, à peine, un mètre cinquante.

Les seules qui se tiennent tête à Grand-mère, sa mère, Juri Kuran, l'ancienne Toya et Mémé Toya. A ne pas croire, sa mère et Grand-mère s'colombie, mais quand ça se prénvent le choux, ça fort faire peur. En même temps, personne n'a envie de voir sa mère que les yeux tellement exorbités qu'il pourrait en tomber, et une vieille folle vocifère des noms d'oiseaux avec un verre à cocktail comme arme. Mais le pire, c'était quand Mémé, avec son trait d'oeil tatoué, se fusillaient silencieusement du regard avec Grand-mère. Parce qu'entre elles, pas besoin de motifs pour être en guerre. C'était comme ça, pas autrement.

Pour en revenir aux faits, Rima ni pass hier soir. Tout ce qui était fait, c'était avec une lucidité déconcertante. Elle se demandait bien où elle finirait si elle buvait. Sûrement dans un délire au _Very Bad Trip_ . Peut-être avait-elle fait cela dans l'ambiance de la soirée? Elle essaya de s'en convaincre quelques minutes, avant de secouer la tête.

Non, elle s'était ennuyée à mourir à cette soirée. Et elle savait dès le début, elle est passée à l'endroit là bas. Mais, la seule a choisi qui j'étais poussé à l'aller, c'est Lisanna Strauss. L'une de ses deux meilleures amies.

Tout le monde à une amie comme Lisanna Strauss. Une fille au corps et au visage plutôt banal, plus à l'intelligence et à la précance surdéveloppée. Le genre de fille qui avait tous les garçons à des pieds, sans avoir spécialement quelque chose de plus qu'une autre. Lisanna avait été invité à une fête de Terminale, par un Terminale. Toshiro, ou un nom comme ça. Le garçon était mignon. Rima trouvait they iraient plutôt bien ensemble.

 **(* Cocktail alcoolisé à base de rhum)**

Le stade est de ne pas avoir été créé à la fête. Sauf des fêtes de collégiens, où, quand tu buvais du Champomy cul-sec, t'étais le roi de la soirée. Non, les soirées de lycéens, la foi de l'alcool, les gens qui font des trucs peu catholiques dans les placards et les filles habillées à la salle de jeu.

Lisanna les avait supplié, elle et Vivi Nefertari, le dernier morceau du trio. Vivi avait dit non. Point. Pas de possibilité de réflexion. La Strauss avait posé ses grands yeux bleus azur sur la blonde Kuran. Rima avait d'abord résisté, avant de se laisser amadouer par son ami aux cheveux platines. Lisanna lui avait parlé de Genki Murasame. Le garçon qui faisait monter le rouge aux joues de la Kuran rien que d'autrui.

Genki Murasame était un être parfait. Il excellait dans son équipe de baseball, il n'était pas le capitaine. Sa moyenne aux alentours de vingts, avec ses options. Il y avait une magnifique tignasse noire aux recettes bleutées, des yeux gris perçants, un sourire avec des belles dents blanches et un corps massif. La seule à choisir qui gâchait légèrement le tableaux, était le fait qu'il était un peu plus petit que Rima. Mais Rima faisait un mètre soixante-treize. Vivi était plus grande que elle, de cinq bons centimètres.

Enfin, Rima s'reste laissée avoir au jeu. Elle avait suivi Lisanna dans cette soirée. La seule a choisi qui lui avait dit ses parents, et ses lui disaient toujours depuis qu'elle était en âge de sortir, était: « _Ne te rend pas ridicule, sois une fille respectable, nous te faisons confiance. Tu es assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour toi, et l'heure à laquelle une fille raisonnable doit rentrée_ ». Ses parents ne leur interdisaient jamais rien, avec son frère et sa soeur. Ils savaient d'eux-mêmes, par elle ne savait quel miracle, les limites à ne pas franchir. Et bizarrement, cette méthode d'éducation a été adoptée sur les enfants de la famille Kuran.

Kaname, fils grand-frère, était l'un des meilleurs élèves de terminale. Il avait même son propre magasine sur le net, _Réflexion_ . Son journal traitait entre autres, des analyses qu'on souhaite faire des écartements des comportements entre les jeunes d'autrefois et ceux d'aujourd'hui. Aucune personne n'est encore dans le secondaire ne lisait son journal. Il n'y avait pas d'étudiants en psychologie et philosophie. Des gens hyper calés. Comme son frère, qui vous assurera le prochain Freud ou Jung.

De plus, même si elle ne correspond pas à son objectif, Kaname était plutôt beau garçon, avec sa chevelure brune et ses yeux bruns rougeâtre qu'il tenait de leur mère. Enfin, il était pu sur le marché aux dernières nouvelles. Non, Kaname jamais dit qu'il avait une petite amie. Rima l'avait dévoué en entrant malencontreusement dans la chambre de son frère, pour tomber sur une boîte de préservatif vide. Bon, juste comme indice, parce que Kaname a eu du succès auprès des filles et de toutes sortes de boîtes de capote. Non, Rima à aucune idée des performances sexuelles de son frère, et elle ne voulait surtout pas le savoir. Tout ça, c'était de la déduction.

Mais elle savait que Kaname avait quelqu'un, parce qu'il avait changé de marque de préservatif. Ceux-là, c'est une boîte de luxe. Genre, à quinze euros la boîte de douze. Et non, elle n'était pas une expérience en capote. C'était Vivi qui ont été fait découvrir ça, cet été. Parce que Vivi était passé aux choses sérieux avec Portgas D Ace, son petit ami.

Avant cet été, le seul souvenir que Rima avait d'un préservatif était ce qu'elle avait vu au collège. Dans une conférence sur la prévention sexuelle. Quand, sur leur demande de déroulement sur les fruits et légumes de formes phalliques. Elle avait eu une banane à moitié pourrie qui s'était désintégrée en bouillie, quand elle avait mis le codom autour. Résultat, un préservatif contenant une instance de banane. L'intervenante, il fait un commentaire sur cette fille et son petit ami, elle ne le reverrait assurément pas de si tôt. C'est alors que cette peste de Aiko Nakamichi avait lâché de sa petite voie nasillarde: « _Encore faut-il qu'elle se trouve un mec_ ». Ce qui était fait rire une partie de la classe. Aiko était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, Rima était très heureuse d'avoir enfin seize ans pour entrer au lycée.

Et depuis cet été, Rima savait qu'il existait différentes sortes de préservatifs. Et à cause de Vivi. Car elle avait eu l'occasion de demander à Ace, si il avait fait il lui fallait. Donc, elle les avait embarqué dans une histoire pas possible avec Lisanna. Rima avait découvert qu'il avait des goûts, des couleurs, des textures et même des tailles. Des tailles ?! Mais, comment un garcon vous raconte-t-il? Il se mesurait le kiki? Finalement, quand Vivi s'était décidée un peu par hasard, il avait fallu aller les acheter à la pharmacie. La Nefertari ne voulait pas, voiture elle habitait le quartier. Et la pharmacienne était une bonne amie à sa mère. Donc, Lisanna et Rima et cet été à sa place.

Ne connaissant la dimension de Ace, les deux amies prirent plusieurs tailles de même marque. Et au moment où elles se dirigent vers la caisse pour payer, Lisanna fourra les boîtes de contraceptif dans les mains de la Kuran, avant de s'enfuir à toutes les jambes. La blonde se retrouva avec cinq boîtes de codé dans les soutiens-gorge, alors que la mère de Lisanna arrivant droit sur elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui laissa place à la gène en voyant ce que l'amie de sa fille tenait. Surtout dans cette quantité. Il y eut un blanc entre les deux femmes.

\- Je vois que tu es précautionneuse, fit remarquer madame Strauss avec un petit geste vers les boîtes. C'est ... bien.

\- C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, tenté Rima.

\- Non, chérie, tu n'as rien à m'expliquer, tu es grande maintenant, terminé la Strauss en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, avant de loucher sur la boîte. XS? Tu mérites mieux, ma grande.

Rima était encore rouge de honte, rien que d'autrui. Vivi et Lisanna ont eu un fou rire. Le soir, quand elle rentra chez elle, ses parents l'assiste, assis dans le salon, l'air grave. Elle soupira en s'asseyant. Elle était accompagnée, sa mère était une copine à la mère de Lisanna. Elle avait été informé de Juri, que sa fille débauchée ne se cachait plus pour acheter plusieurs boîtes de contraception d'un coup, avec l'idée d'adaptation aux joies du sexe sans retenue.

\- Rima, chérie, commença sa mère. Nous savons que tu viens d'avoir saisi et tu rentres au lycée au mois de septembre. Nous savons que tu grandis, mais nous ne pensions pas, que c'est bien et soudain. Mon bébé, quand as-tu fait ça?

\- Jamais, avait répondu la blonde. Je n'ai encore jamais fait.

\- Mais pourquoi des capotes dans ce cas ?! S'agaça légèrement son père.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire, ajoute Rima.

Si elle avouait que c'était pour Vivi, Madame Nefertari le saurait et elle n'imaginait pas la sanction. Les Nefertari étaient très strictes. Son paternel a eu l'idée d'être passé dans une suite dans ses cheveux blonds, ce qui avait eu l'effet de l'ébouriffer. Son père ressemblait à un évadé d'asile avec son teint rouge et ses cheveux en pétard.

\- Comment s'appelle ce garçon ?! S'exclama son père. Je veux le numéro de ses parents pour en parler.

Tandis que Monsieur Kuran s'agitait dans tous les sens, Rima en eut assez. Elle lâcha d'une voie nette, en se pertinente à quelques centimètres de son père:

\- Papa, Maman, je suis vierge. Vierge. Vierge, répéta-t-elle en épelant chaque lettre du mot. J'ai eu un seul petit ami, mais il s'est révélé homosexuel au bout de deux jours de relation. Si j'ai acheté des préservatifs, c'est pour que Vivi et son petit ami puissent faire zizi panpan tranquille. Rien d'autre. T'as compris, papa? Je suis vierge!

Il y eut un blanc dans le salon. Son père vira du rouge colère, au rouge honteux. Elle vit sa mere se retenir de rire.

\- Alors, t'as jamais? Répéta son père.

\- Je suis pur comme de l'eau de roche. Je peux? Demanda-t-elle en montrant l'escalier pour regagner sa chambre.

\- Oui, termine son père, ébahi.

Rima tourna les talons, mais elle entendit son père lui glissait: « _Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, ma chérie_ . »La bonne blague. Son père était tellement vieux jeu et sur-protecteur. Et il avait eu un virus refilé ce à Kaname. Cette manie hérissait d'agacement les poils de Ruka.

Ruka était en première. Et malheureusement, Rima savait que sa grande soeur faisait exprès de jouer le stéréotype de la blonde, parfois. Même si Ruka n'était pas blonde. Plutôt châtain clair. Avec de grand yeux marrons. Ruka n'aimait pas l'école, et c'était réciproque. Sa soeur voulait être mannequin. Et vu son physique, elle était sûre d'y arriver. Ruka a eu du culminer dans le mètre soixante quinze et son corps était sans imperfections. Elle avait déjà fait quelques campagnes de pub et des défilés. Plus elle est à la hauteur de la saison pour la série exigée par monsieur Kuran. Ruka pendant donc, quand même se coltiner le bac.

Attention, Ruka appelle le maquillage, les beaux habitudes, et tout ce qui brillait. Mais elle était très loin d'être idiote. Un jour, elle s'est révélé à Rima qu'elle jouait la fille naïve, car les garçons puissants et riches n'aimaient pas les femmes trop intelligentes. Les hommes ont rapidement leurs propres femmes leur fassent de l'ombre. Et Ruka savait que le monde du mannequinat était peuplé d'hommes puissants. Sa soeur savait qu'elle est une carrière sur deux mots trop évolués. Rima ne savait pas si Ruka avait une raison, mais vu son succès chez les garçons, elle était plutôt pour cette théorie. Néanmoins, aucun garçon ne trouvait jamais la grâce aux yeux de Ruka. Elle était exigeante.

Enfin, Ruka n'était pas exigeante seulement avec les garçons, mais dans tout les domaines. Elle est une gentille comme une véritable garce. D'ailleurs, sa soeur était la sorcière du lycée. Bien que cela a été mis à l'épreuve, à quoi ressemble-t-il, en savoir plus sur la grande menace féminine du lycée était votre soeur ainée. Beaucoup de filles n'osaient plus approchant Rima, en sachant que Ruka Kuran était sa soeur.

Ainsi, quand Rima lui demande l'aide à choisir une tenue pour la soirée des Terminales. Elle savait que cela est une quitte ou une double. Soit Ruka serait dans une bonne période, soit dans sa période sanglante. Heureusement, elle fut bien lunée. Elle prêta une jolie petite robe noire simple, à la manche courte avec un peu de tulle, resserré à la taille. C'était un souvenir d'un tir. Rima savait que sa soeur y tenait particulièrement. Elle acheta des collants ni trop opaque, ni transparente. Selon Ruka, le collant opaque a été autorisé à partir du mois de novembre, sauf si la météo était à la neige dès le mois d'octobre. Pour ce qui était été des collants transparents, ils sont permis pour les débuts des beaux jours et autres. Sinon, faute de goût absolue.

Elle avait forcé un peu le maquillage de sa cadette. Rima était une fille. Une adolescente de plus. Elle avait des imperfections. Donc, elle avait déjà l'habitude de mettre un fond de teint, une poudre matifiante et du mascara. De plus, elle vise à lisser ses cheveux rebelles pour leur donner un mouvement joli. Néanmoins, la connaissance en matière de beauté s'arrêtait là, avec quelques crèmes et vernis à ongles. Rima s'émerveilla, comme s'horrifia, de la quantité choisie de qu'elle ignorait. Ruka lui étala une multitude de produit sur le visage. La jeune eut un horrible sentiment, elle ne voulait pas ressemblait à un pot de peinture. Cependant, quand sa soeur lui montra le résultat, elle trouva cela naturel. « _Tout ça, pour ça?_ »Avait-elle pensé. Bon, c'était vrai, sa peau avait plus de reflet, comme sublimé. Ses yeux avait une teinte fumée. Et ses lèvres ont une douce couleur rosé.

\- Le rouge à lèvres est sans transfert, selon sa soeur.

Rima avait papillonné des yeux pendant dix minutes. Sans _transfert_ ? Puis, elle avait compris que «sans transfert» signifiait que le rouge à la lèvre ne laissait pas de trace sur ce qu'elle était toucher. Elle a été remarqué au tribunal de la soirée, quand elle est l'idée, et que son verre sans aucune trace de rouge à lèvre. Le tout accompagné d'un chignon décoiffé, de mignonne petite derbys et d'une petite veste en cuir rouge. Rima s'était trouvée cool. Pas sexy, mais _exotique_ .

Kaname avait donné son approbation sur la tenue.

Pouka a réussi a ne pas te rendre pouf, tu es jolie. Pour une fois, elle réussit un truc, la sorcière.

Cette dernière a été essayée d'étrangler l'ainé, qui a eu lieu aux éclats en voyant le peu de force de sa soeur.

\- Sinon, avait repris Kaname. Te laisses pas faire par les terminales, ce sont tous les inconvénients. Surtout les garçons. Si jamais, ça ne se passe pas comme tu le veux, appelles-moi, je viendrais te chercher.

\- Merci, ai dit la blonde avec un sourire.

Son frère posa une main sur sa tête, alors que Ruka le prit par le cou pour le serrer contre elle. Ils s'étaient séparés, quand la mère de Lisley avait klaxonné pour montrer sa présence. C'était elle qui jouait les chauffeurs. Lisanna la trouva jolie. Rima trouva son amie très belle, mais un peu trop maquillé. Les yeux de Lisanna sont trop clairs pour supporter un smocky eyes si prononcé. La platine a eu recours à des courts-métrages, et avait mis un combi-short à motif graphique, des collants de la même teinte que les siens, des talons et une jolie veste en daim.

Finalement, madame Strauss les déposa devant le lieu du rendez-vous. La musique était à fond, et la fête battait son plein. Des jeunes, à moitiés déshabillés, buvait de l'alcool sur la pelouse devant la maison. Rima eut un léger frisson, il commençait à faire froid, quoique l'alcool pendentif leur tenir chaud. De plus, dès qu'elle vit cela, la blonde sentit elle déjà pas la place ici. Cependant, Lisanna avançait sans même faire attention autour d'elle. Rima la suivit sans rien dire.

Quand elles entrèrent, le boum les frappèrent de pleins fouet, tout comme la masse de gens regroupés derrière la porte. Les gens ne leur jetèrent même pas un regard. Les quelques personnes qui ont été vu, ont des filles, et elles ont l'intention, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Le poids dans la poitrine de la blonde doubla. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Tout d'un coup, Lisanna la tira par le bras pour rejoindre Toshiro, qui lui faisait des signes. Rima sentit fils a chanté pulser dans ses veines, quand elle vit Genki. Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Certes, elle savait à toi de la fête, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle lui parlerait, ni rien. Elle pensait juste pouvoir le mater, d'un petit coin tranquille.

Elle avait pris une grande inspiration, et collait son sourire le plus lumineux sur son visage. Elles ont fait la bise à tout le monde. Et quand se fut le tour de Genki, Rima crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle avait senti son parfum. Un parfum à la mode, pas le pub ne cessait de passer à la télévision. En fait, quand elle y repensait, le parfum que tout les garçons portaient en ce moment. Il lui a été jeté un coup d'oeil, avant de lui faire un sourire. Qu'elle lui avait rendu rendu. Puis la discussion avait commencé, Lisanna y participation activement. Rima n'osait rien dire, de peur de passer pour une cruche. Elle se contentait de boire son verre de soda.

Puis, au bout d'une bonne heure de discussion, alors que Lisanna partait danser avec Toshiro. Il se passa quelque chose. Quelque a choisi d'incroyable. Genki lui tendit la main. Elle le fixa pendant quelques minutes.

\- Allez, petite seconde, sur va aller danser un peu, fit-il de sa voie rauque.

Elle n'était rien dit, elle avait juste poser son verre, avant de suivre. Dès ils ont rejoint la piste, il était encore collé à elle en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Rima s'était un peu croquant. Elle n'est pas encore été aussi proche d'un garçon. Puis, au son de la musique, elle s'était détendue. Après tout, quel que soit le mode de vie? Aucun. Mais alors, pourquoi elle ne participe pas bien en faire cela? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'amuser. Et pourtant, elle était avec Genki. Pas le plus beau garçon du lycée, plus l'un des plus populaires.

Au bout de quelques danses, elle se sent oppressée, elle se détache du terminale avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Elle chercha Lisanna du regard, et elle la viande au loin suivre Toshiro à l'étage. Cela la coupa net dans son élan. Elle ne voulait pas assister à ce qui allait suivre. Plus surtout, elle fut choqué de voir sa meilleure amie faire cela. Elle ne pensait pas Lisanna si ouverte ... aux propositions.

Abandonnée de tous, elle se dirigea vers le buffet, où elle se servit un autre soda. Elle scruta la foule de gens qui dansait. Elle regarda des filles danser. Danser comme des allumeuses. Rima avait dansé comme elles, quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se dégouta elle-même. Elle n'était pas à sa place ici, elle n'était pas encore prête pour ce genre de soirée. Peut-être Lisanna, mais pas elle.

\- Tu sais, tu auras beau le coller comme tu veux, lâcha une terminale qu'elle ne connait pas en prenant une boisson. Il ne posera jamais les yeux sur toi. Ou sinon, juste pour le cul. Enfin, maintenant il ya dansé avec toi, participe à toi-même à tout le monde qu'il fait sauter. C'est toujours comme ça.

Rima sentit un haut le coeur la prendre. Elle comprend ça danser. Elle ... non. Les gens ne pouvaient pas déduire des choses pareilles d'une danse. Elle devint blême. La terminale éclata d'un rire mauvais, avant de tourner les talons. La blonde jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, pour se rendre compte, que tout le monde l'observation. Des sourires mesquins aux lèvres. Rima le savait. Sa réputation était faite. Tout comme Kaname était reconnu comme une génie, Ruka comme une sorcière. Elle, elle serait reconnue comme une salope.

Elle avala difficilement sa gorgée. Sa gorge était serrée, ses yeux la brulaient. Elle recula de quelques pas, avant de se cogner contre quelqu'un.

\- Rima? Appela une voie qu'elle attendait bien.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir l'un des cousins, Aido Hanabusa. Il était en première dans un autre lycée. Elle ne pensait pas le voir, ici. Enfin, maintenant elle et pensait, Hanabusa faisait parti des populaires de lycée. Il était suffisant pour la beauté et les cheveux blonds. Elle a été tenue pour toute la suite que vous êtes à cette fête.

Hanabusa pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant sa cousine. Il observa l'assemblée qui les scrutait. Il tourna la tête vers Rima, sans comprendre. Que se passait-il? Il ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'y a pas le temps de choisir. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Hanabusa resserra doucement son étreinte.

\- Calmes-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Rima? Appela-t-il.

\- Hanabusa? S'enquit une voie grave.

Le blond se tourna vers son frère ainé, Kain Aido, en terminale. Autant Hanabusa était fluet et petit (le mètre soixante-quinze), autant Kain était roux, grand et massif. Kain pencha la tête sur le côté, avant que son estime de la surprise en voyant sa cousine. Il jeta un regard à Hanabusa, qui haussa les épaules. Il remarqua à son tour les services de l'assistance. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Allez, sur bouge, décida Kain. Il ya trop de monde, ça m'agace.

Il dit cette dernière phrase avec un regard méprisant aux auditeurs. Personne ne fit de réflexion. Personne n'oserait se frotter à quelqu'un comme Kain. Il n'existe pas de parler, pour montrer qu'il était quelqu'un. Son charisme était écrasant. Quasiment autant que Kaname.

Le roux s'adapte à un signe de tête à Hanabusa. Ce dernier prit sa cousine par le cou, avant de quitter la pièce, puis la maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison, à l'endroit tranquille où il n'y avait personne. Rima s'assit à côté de Hanabusa, alors que Kain resta debout. Ils ont assisté quelques instants qui est calme, avant de lui demander de raconter LELES.

Rima renifla de manière peu élégante, tout en remerciant spirituellement l'inventeur du mascara étanche, et sa soeur d'avoir penser a lui en mettre. Elle eut un peu de mal à trouver les mots pour bien expliquer. Plus finale, Kain et Hanabusa comprirent, même sans explications claires.

Kain secoua la tête de droite à gauche, en quatre ses ses poings serrés dans ses poches. Il détestait ce genre de fête à cause de ce type d'incident. Les cancans, les commérages, les bavardages, les déformations. Il haïssait cela au plus au point. Général, il n'allait à bureaux _parti_ Que verser EVITER ne se Hanabusa Que Fasse de la drogue Mettre Dans fils verre. Ce qui se pu être fort possible, vu la tête dans l'air du blond et l'engouement qu'il provoquait chez les filles.

Hanabusa chiffonna affectueusement les cheveux de sa cousine. Hana connaissant l'envers du décor. Il savait que derrière les fêtes, la popularité et les beaux visages, il n'y avait que la méchanceté gratuite. Le cadet Aido savait que sa cousine savait se défendre, elle est un besoin de personne pour ça. Mais, cette méchanceté était pu désarmer un guerrier. Ce n'était plus que des mots, mais les mots font tout aussi bien que les gestes. Rima était jeune, elle prenait encore tout à coeur. Elle serait moins touchée dans quelques mois.

Subitement, Hanabuse eut une révélation:

\- Tu parles de Genki Murasame?

La blonde hocha la tête, ses yeux sont rouges et enflés. Kain et Hanabusa poussèrent un soupir en même temps.

\- Ce mec est un connard, déclara Kain.

\- Un goujat de première, ajouta Hanabusa. Il ne sort pas les filles que pour coucher. Et malheureusement, il existe encore des filles qui se font pour le physique.

Les deux cousins lancèrent un regard à l'encontre de la jeune fille. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. C'est bon. Rima s'en tribu d'être tombé dans le stéréotype de l'adolescence. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est en savoir? Toutes les filles du lycée vénéraient Genki.

\- Si cette fille t'a dit ça, c'est simplement par jalousie, fit Kain. Tu devrais le savoir. Quand quelqu'un a beaucoup de prétendants, il n'y a pas de succès dans les pattes. Surtout quand il ya l'esquisse d'un favori. Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'approcher de ce mec, Rima. Tu n'as jamais prêté attention de se qui se disait sur ses ex? Tu as été idiote.

\- Non, je suis désolée, s'excusa la blonde. Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne lui ai même pas adressé la parole. C'est lui qui m'a appuyé par le biais de la traduction, parce que Lisanna était partie avec Toshiro. Je n'ai pas vu le mal.

\- Rima, le mal est partout avec ce genre de gars, sermonna le grand roux. Ces mecs pensent ils sont les rois du monde parce que trois femelles se battent pour eux. Ils se croient tout permis. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu es foutre ici? C'est un vrai baisodrome, les filles bien ne sortent pas dans le genre de soirée sans être accompagné d'un petit ami. Mais où Kaname avait-il la tête?

\- C'est vrai ça, remarqua Hanabusa. Commentaire vous êtes ici?

\- Lisanna, une amie, m'a demandée l'accompagnement pour un jus il lui-même, se justifia Rima. Mais je ne veuxais pas et aller au début. Elle m'a dit qu'elle raterait son coup de foudre à cause de moi, vu que si je n'y allais pas, personne ne voudrait l'accompagnement.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle aura raté son coup de morsure, marmonna Kain dans ses dents.

Hanabusa lui lança un petit regard suppliant pour qu'il se calme.

\- Tout ce que je peux dire, reprit Hanabusa. Ce n'est pas une été une amie sur ce coup là pour le planter pour un garçon. Surtout un mec comme Toshiro, dont la plus grande satisfaction personnelle est son nombre d'amis sur les réseaux sociaux.

Rima se sentit mal. Très mal. Elle sentait toutes ses désillusions tomber les unes après les autres. Elle était une expérience d'une naïveté improbable. Elle avait cru les choses sur les gens sans les connaître, et surtout, le plus dur avaler, Lisanna s'était servie d'elle. Pour un garçon.

Rima n'en voula pas réellement à son amie, après tout, la Strauss était peut-être réellement amoureuse. Mais, elle pensait que son amie penserait un peu plus à elle au lieu d'aller s'enfermer dans une chambre à l'étage. Lisanna savait pourtant que Rima n'était pas comme elle. Qu'elle n'arrivait pas se fondre dans la masse comme elle. Dans un certain sens, Lisanna l'avait jeté comme un morceau de viande aux loups. Non, Rima n'était pas en colère, elle était déçue.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de l'emplacement, lâcha Kain. Nous allons te raccompagner, j'ai ma voiture.

\- Mais Lisanna, tenta Rima.

\- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de toi pour se faire tringler, elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour rentrer chez elle, concl le roux.

\- Il est une raison, elle est en train de consoler, pas encore là bas, concéda Hanabusa. Un comportement inacceptable, une réponse inacceptable. Si tu comme peur d'avoir mauvaise conscience, envoies lui un sms.

Alors, c'était ce que Rima avait fait. Elle avait envoyé un message, avant de rentrer chez elle. En voiture avec ses cousins. Il était à peine minuit. Les parents sont encore dans le salon, ils ont été surpris de voir si tôt, mais rassurés d'un autre côté. Kisuke avait vu les yeux rouges de sa fille, mais Juri lui avait fait signe de la tête pour il se taise. Leur fille paraissait fatiguée, sa mère préférait lui parler demain, au calme.

Après s'être démaquillée et lavée, la blonde s'était mise au lit et avait bizarrement trouvé le sommeil. Elle était restée assez tard pour quelqu'un qui avait dormi à minuit. Quand elle s'était levée, ses parents sont partis faire des cours en urgence avant midi dans la supérette du coin, ouverte le dimanche matin. Son frère n'était pas réveillé. Seule sa soeur petit-déjeunait tranquillement. Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de l'ainée. Rima savait que sa soeur voulait tout savoir.

Au début, la blonde répondant à la fougue à sa soeur. Puis, elle se dit que de toute façon, lundi prochain, à la location de vacances scolaires de la Toussain, tout le monde ne parlerait que de danse langoureuse avec ce porc de Genki. Alors, elle raconta tout à Ruka. Rima ne lut même pas d'étonnement dans les yeux chocolat du mannequin.

\- Je m'en doutais, lâcha-t-elle nonchalamment en buvant une gorgée de thé. Tu ne parles jamais de garçon. Genki Murasame est le seul nom de garçon qui est sorti de ta bouche. Facile d'en déduire des choses.

Rima rougit légèrement. Etait-elle si prévisible?

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Ruka. Tu n'as rien à reprocher, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu n'as rien fait. Justement, en pleurant comme une madeleine, tu leur comme donner les raisons de croire des choses. La prochaine fois, tu ignore le royalement et tu passe la tête haute. Ils se lasseront à force.

Rima écarquilla les yeux. C'était facile pour sa soeur de dire ça, elle faisait peur à la moitié du lycée, mais pas elle.

\- Et si quelqu'un me pose une question sur Genki? Demanda-t-elle. Parce que tu sais autant que moi il ya toujours quelqu'un pour venir parler de ça.

\- Tu réponds d'un ton cinglant: « _Genki qui?_ ». Joues là, garce. Tu peux élargir le fichier. Je ne comprend pas, suis-je la seule méchante de la famille? Il n'y a que moi qui ai le grain de la méchanceté?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en tartinant un morceau de douleur. Néanmoins, Ruka ajouta avec plus de sérieux:

\- Allez petite soeur, tu t'en fiches de se que pense les autres. Le plus dur, ce sera de revoir tout le monde à l'emplacement. Montres que tu es forte et tout se passera bien.

Sa soeur prit sa tasse pour repartir vers les chambres à l'étage. Elle glissa à l'oreille de Rima en passant:

\- Et sinon, sur les tabassera.

La benjamine rigola doucement. Après ça, Rima retourna à l'étage, et après une douche, elle s'attaqua à ses devoirs. Après tout, elle a été deux fois de suite et une semaine été déjà passée. Elle s'est bien déroulée à un moment. Et puis, la prestation de penser à la soirée d'hier.

Elle passe le reste de sa journée. Néanmoins, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir fini à dix-huit heures. Elle est en mesure d'être aveugle de devoirs, ce n'est pas si longtemps. Il ne lui restait qu'un livre à lire tout au long de la semaine. Rien d'effroyable dans la charge de travail. Alors qu'elle était en train de ranger ses affaires, tout en s'installant dans son lit pour lire « _Les liaisons dangereuses_ », elle reçut un message de Vivi. Elle lui demandait le commentaire s'était passée la soirée, et elle à l'intention des nouvelles de Lisanna.

 **Rima Kuran:**

 **La soirée est trop longue à expliquer. Mais c'était nulle. Je suis repartie avant Lisa, j'ai rencontré Kain et Hanabusa. Ils m'ont raccompagné. Pas de nouvelles de Lisanna depuis.**

Et voilà où elle était au présent. Allongée sur son lit, à jouer avec son attrape-rêve, tout en s'inquiétant, avec Vivi, de la disparition soudaine de Lisanna. Rima hésita à appeler chez la platine pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais elle culpabilisait déjà d'entendre les sanglots des parents et des frères et soeurs Strauss dans le combiné. La blonde se sentit extrêmement coupable. Elle n'aurait jamais dû repartir sans Lisanna.

Tout d'un coup, son téléphone vibra. Elle s'attendait à un énième message d'angoisse de Vivi, quand elle se rend compte que c'était un coup de fil. Un appel visio Skype de Lisanna.

\- Allô? Décrocha-t-elle.

\- Rima? Répondit la blanche.

Un visage disponible sur l'écran. Rima crut ne pas reconnaître Lisanna. Son teint était blafarde et brillant, ce qui a été marqué par le fait que l'on considère le charbonneux et ses portait encore les habitudes de la veille. Elle ya pas de dormir. Par contre, la blonde reconnaît les murs gris de la chambre de la platine.

\- Assister à deux minutes, s'adapte à Lisanna. J'appelle aussi Vivi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une deuxième tête, bleue celle-ci, apparaissant dans l'écran de Samsung de la Kuran. Vivi, qui sortait de la douche au vu de ses cheveux mouillés, eut un mouvement de recul en scrutant le téléphone.

\- Bon chanté, Lisanna! T'as une tête de zombie! Un vrai macabé!

\- Je sais, je sais, je viens de rentrer chez moi, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Enfin, je crois pas.

\- Comment ça ça? Tu crois pas? S'horrifia Rima.

\- Eh, pourriture, tu m'as abandonné! S'exclama la blanche avec un doigt rageur vers l'écran.

\- Je te ferais dire que tu m'as abandonné en première, pouffiasse, rétorqua Rima.

\- Ok, ok, j'avoue, désolée, chérie, concéda Lisanna avec un air coupable. Message de Tu es partie tôt d'après ton dernier message.

\- Ouais, je me faisais chier, mentit la blonde.

Elle n'a pas le courage de tout raconter à ses amies. Elle se sentait déjà assez nulle comme ça d'avoir complurer.

\- Un pote à Toshiro a dit que tu es partie en pleurant, lâcha la Strauss.

Cette réflexion coupa le souffle à la jeune fille. Le destin avait décidé d'autrement que elle apparemment.

\- J'ai dansé avec Genki, une terminale m'a fait une mauvaise réflexion, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être la fatigue? Je me suis mise à pleurer, expliqua vaguement Rima. Puis, Kain et Hanabusa m'ont vu et sur est reparti. Point. Et toi? Ta mère est lieu te rechercher?

\- Pas cool ta soirée, Rima, fit remarquer Vivi. Ma pauvre, je suis désolée que tu es pleurée.

\- C'est pas grave. Je m'en envoietris, je suis grande, fit la Kuran.

Même si, vu son ton, elle essaye plus de se convaincre elle-même que les autres. Lisanna se racla la gorge.

\- C'est un pote à Toshiro qui m'a ramené en voiture, lâcha-t-elle. J'ai dit à ma mère que j'avais dormi chez toi Rima, donc gaffes pas.

\- Et tu comme dormi chez qui? Du coup? Questionna Vivi.

\- Une partie chez les gars qui organisent la fête et l'autre partie, chez Toshiro.

\- Et donc? Demanda Rima.

\- Et donc? Répéta Lisanna.

\- Tu l'avez fait? Simplifia Vivi.

Rima savait. Elle savait en ce dimanche vingt neuf octobre, elle était la dernière de son groupe d'amie à être encore vierge. Cela ne la gênait pas. Encore heureux, être vierge n'était pas une tare. C'était juste que cela lui faisait l'objet, les effectifs de la réalité ne sont pas les mêmes. Qu'elles ne grandissaient pu à la même allure. Enfin, elle s'en fichait. Rima voulait perdre cela ... quand elle serait prête. Grand-mère se ficheras sûreté de sa tête en désant qu'elle gâchait sa jeunesse. Tandis que Mémé la poussière limite à assister au mariage.

Lisanna s'adapte à un petit clin d'oeil pour confirmer les pensées de ses amies. Vivi poussa un cri qui tira Rima de ses pensées. Elle écouta ensuite Vivi poser un nombre incalculable de question bizarre. Puis, elles se mirent à comparer leurs premières fois respectives. La Kuran se sentit légèrement perdue. Les filles parlaient, elle tentait de s'imaginer, mais cela restait trop abstrait pour elle. Certes, elle savait à quoi ressembler les dessous d'un homme, et comment l'acte se faisait en lui-même. Plus elle ne veut comprendre les sensations dont elles parlaient.

\- Bon, sinon, je vous ai pas juste appelé pour parler de mon dépucelage, lâcha Lisanna. Mardi, c'est Halloween, et j'ai un plan pour s'amuser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre deux, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours, aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Rima augmenta le volume de MP3. Il n'y avait personne dans le bus mis à part elle, mais le bus faisait un bruit épouvantable à cause du mauvais état de la route. Il était environs vingt passé. C'était le dernier bus du soir. Surtout dans cette direction. Mais vu que c'était Halloween, les bus desservaient plus tard.

La blonde resserra l'étreinte autour de son sac et sa renfrogna dans sa parka verte. Dans quelle galère s'lle-elle encore embarquée? Lisanna avait trouvé un truc pour s'amuser. Passer la nuit en forêt, sous une tente, autour d'un feu de bois, à un raconter des histoires pour se faire peur tout en se gavant de sucrerie. L'idée mérite une bonne qualité dans un premier temps, plus Rima n'est pas pensé il allait faire si froid et humide. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais l'air était chargé d'eau. Un temps a resté chez soi. Mais Vivi et Lisanna ont insisté. Rima s'reste laissée prendre au jeu, encore une fois.

Il ont été en petit comité. Une vingtaine à tout casser, d'après Lisanna, il n'y a eu personne de leur lycée à par eux-même. Vivi se chargeaient de la tente où il a dormiraient à quatre avec Ace et Lisanna. Rima n'était pas réellement enchantée de dormir avec un couple, elle trouvait ça malsain, mais Ace était aussi un bon ami et sa langue maternelle. Elle fait une exception. Toshiro ya pas voulu venir. Il n'y a pas assez d'alcool pour lui. Lisanna avait révélé la vraie raison, il y avait peur de dormir dans les bois. Tant pis pour lui, pensa Rima.

Elle était préparée à toute éventualité météorologique, tout en essayant de garder la classe. Pas évident, quand le thermomètre annonçait de descendre jusqu'à trois degrés, et que la zone était des bois. Elle était tenue d'un collant opaque dont l'intérieur était en polaire. C'était Ruka qui le lui avait prêtée. Elle distingue ce qui n'est pas plus confortable et chaud. Après tout, Rima allait devoir aussi dormir dans cette tenue.

Elle a aussi enfilé un petit col roulé noir, avant d'ajouter sa grande robe sweat-shirt à capuche noire à l'effigie de Mickey avec des dents de vampires. Elle a été acheté en allant à Disneyland avec Mémé, Pépé, Kain, Kaname, Ruka, Hanabusa et Senri (un autre cousin du côté de sa mère). Ce jour là, il y a eu un grand succès. Pépé, mais l'accomplissement de son dernier rendu retrouvé dans la salle d'arcane en train de toiser un jeu qui lui semblait louche. Pépé était un ex-membre des services secret du gouvernement, il avait gardé des tics bizarres. Genre, il démontait toujours les téléphones à la recherche de micro. Ruka avait fait une crise en le voyant faire sur son Iphone.

La blonde avait trouvé le collant n'était pas assez opaque, elle avait fait rajouté de longues chaussettes noires en laines. Elle a été placée en parade à capuche (avec la fausse fourrure, bien entendu), ainsi que des Uggs marrons foncés montante. Elle n'a pas oublié les indispensables écharpe, bonnet et gants, mais il ne faisait pas encore assez froid pour les mettre. Ils sont dans son gros cabas avec son sac de couchage, et tout le nécessaire pour camper cette nuit.

Finalement, le bus s'arrêta ... en plein milieu de la forêt. C'était un arrêt peu utilisé, sauf par les campeurs ou les randonneurs. Elle descendit en payant le bus, un bourrasque s'infiltra dans ses cheveux. Elle n'avaient pas pris la peine de les lisser, le temps était trop humide. Elle ne bouclait pas réellement, mais elle avait des frisottis. Et elle refuse d'avoir une partie de cheveux bien lisses, et l'autre à moitié partie en croisade. Donc, elle les avait lavé et avait gardé le mouvement qui voulaient prendre. Et avec le contour de son liseur, elle est donnée par les formes de boucle. Ils n'étaient pas lisses, ni frisés, ils étaient harmonieusement ondulés. Au moins, elle s'habille, et prenez la, possible, pluie tranquille, ses cheveux resteraient tel quel.

Elle commença à marcher vers le lieu de rendez-vous, soit à une dizaine de minutes de l'arrêt de bus. Devant la forêt. Elle pressa un peu le pas. Il était bientôt vingt heure trente, et la nuit était déjà installée. Rima sortit sa lampe torche de son sac. En marchant, elle se prit quelque chose dans l'oeil. Son oeil commença à larmoyer. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne se reste quasiment pas maquillée. Normal, quand on allait dormir dans les bois. Elle a eu juste un mal pour une bouche pour éviter de sortir «peau nu», de l'anti-cerne et du mascara imperméable à l'eau transparente (encore merci!).

Au bout d'un moment, elle arrive devant le panneau d'information à l'orée de la forêt. Il n'y avait personne. Rien d'inquietant. Réellement rien d'inquiet. Une jeune fille, dans les bois, seule, la nuit, le soir d'Halloween. Tout allait parfaitement bien. La blonde entendit un craquement, elle sursauta. Rima repensa à tous les films d'horreur qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle adorait les films d'épouvantes, plus elle regrettait de les avoir regarder quasiment aussitôt leur visionnage. Elle sortit son téléphone, avant de pianoter à toute la gamme d'un message à ses amis pour savoir où il se trouve. Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton « _envoi_ ». Une suite principale sur l'épaule.

Rima poussa un cri à demi-étouffé dans une gorge, avant de se retourner dans une geste défensif en lançant sa lampe torche. Le garçon ne cilla même pas, esquivant la lampe dans un geste fluide. Comme si il faisait cela tout les jours. Même si l'obscurité s'était installée, Rima forte percevoir quatre choses: 1) elle ne se connait pas au garçon, 2) il se voit avoir son âge, 3) elle se sentait étonnamment petite et fragile à côté de lui faire dans le mètre quatre-vingt dix minimum) et 4) elle adorait ses chaussures.

Il portait des Timberland hyper à la mode. Des 6 pouces marrons foncés montant jusqu'à la cheville, avec une bande en cuir noir. Elle vénérait ses chaussures depuis qu'elle a vu dans le clip _Work_ des _Fifth Harmony_ . Rima rêvait d'en posséder une paire. Mais, à plus de deux cent euros le paire de chaussures, elle attire un peu. De toute façon, Rima se demandait bien pourquoi elle fixait les chaussures de ce garçon. Enfin, elle faisait toujours ça, à vrai dire. Car, il paraissait, selon Grand-mère, que les chaussures révélaient beaucoup de choses sur les gens.

Elle sépare la tête pour se tirer de réflexion, avant de s'agenouiller pour ramasser sa lampe torche.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, lâcha le garçon.

Cela provoque un petit frisson de je-ne-sais-quoi à la jeune fille. Rima avait entendu des voies beaucoup plus rauques dans sa vie. Grand-père, à cause de ses multiples années de tabagisme, entre autres. Mais lui, sa voie était ... viril. En même temps, ce garçon avait tout d'un homme. Un vrai homme. Grandeur, épaules carrés, carrure développée, grandes lignes et un visage assez dur et inexpressif. Ce garçon avait tout pour plaire à ses connaissances féminines. Ou d'autres filles.

\- Désolée d'avoir voulu t'assommer avec ma lampe torche, répondit-elle finalement.

Un petit sourire en pièce de monnaie sur le visage du garçon.

\- Tu cherches le camp, n'est-ce pas? Continua-t-il.

\- Oui. De toute façon, je me verrais mal venir ici pour autre choix, déclare-t-elle en jetant des regards peu rassurés aux alentours.

\- C'est pas faux. Tu es venu avec des amis? S'enquit-il en emboîtant le pas.

\- Oui, ils sont arrivés avant moi. Ils ont pris l'avant dernier bus, j'ai préféré prendre le dernier. Histoire de passage à une heure de moins dans les bois.

En vérité, elle avait adoré _Les liaisons dangereuses_ , et elle est bienvenue sur le droit de finition. Mais, elle ne dirait jamais cela à la voie haute. Pour ne pas passer pour une intello.

\- Laisses-moi deviner, fit le garçon. Un ami t'a forcé la main pour venir ici?

\- Une amie.

\- Je suis dans le même cas. Himuro voulait à tout prix revoir des potes à lui, il m'a dit que ser sera marrant.

\- En fait, j'aime la nature. Mais, j'aime aussi le fait de pouvoir aller aux toilettes sans moi faire piquer les fesses par une bestiole, fit la blonde.

\- Ca, je te le fais pas dire. Et sinon, tu t'appelles comment?

\- Rima Kuran.

\- Kagami Taiga.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler deux minutes, alors qu'ils traversaient un terrain assez instable. Taiga tint une branche. Rima crut qu'il allait la tenir pour elle, comme un gentleman, mais il la relâcha. Elle se le prit en pleine poire. La blonde poussa un petit cri de douleur. Il se retourna pour l'observateur se frotter le nez.

\- Fais attention aux branches, lâcha-t-il lasse.

Elle plissa les yeux. Quel goujat! Néanmoins, il continua directement son chemin sans faire plus attention à elle. La jeune fille fulminait unique. Elle n'est jamais conné un tel ... un tel ... elle est passée de mot.

\- T'es de quel lycée? Demanda-t-il en tenant une autre branche.

La blonde se prépara à se il la relâche. Elle mit ses mains devant elle, en protection. Cependant, il tourna la tête vers elle. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous? La questionna-t-il.

\- Je fais attention aux branches? Tenta-t-elle, incertaine, ses mains toujours devant elle.

Il se poussa pour la laisser passer.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu? Pour un gars qui lâche des branches dans la tête d'une fille? Fit-il ironiquement.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bon, je rigole, fit-il.

Il repassa devant elle pour reprendre la route.

\- Et sinon, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- Je suis de l'académie Meiho, répondit-elle. En seconde. Et toi?

\- A Seirin, en seconde également.

\- Seirin? Ca me dit un truc, réfléchit-elle.

\- T'as déjà dû passer devant, nos deux lycées sont dans le même secteur.

Rima ne voulut pas le contrarier, mais elle était sûre qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce lycée pour autre choix. Tant pis, ça lui reviendrait. Finalement, elle vit de la lumière se dégager. Ils arrivent dans un creux entre des arbres très hauts. Un feu de camp, avec une multitude de tentes autour. Elle était au campement. Un groupe de garçon se tourna vers eux.

\- Bah alors Kagami, sur les t'envoies repérer à la carte, et tu nous ramène une fille, pas mal mon pote, fit un garçon très beau avec une mèche noir couvrant la moitié de son visage.

\- Ouais, ouais, fit le garçon en balayant la remarque d'une main.

Il se tourna vers Rima. Elle a mis enfin le voir en détail à la lumière du feu. Il portait un jeans brut, et une doudoune noire ouverte qui laissé voir un pull en grosse mailles noire également. Il portait un bonnet, mais elle distinguait des cheveux rouges, des reflets noirs, des yeux de la même couleur sanguine, et surtout, des sourcils en forme de fourche. Il était mignon en son genre. Il la scruta et un blanc s'installa. Elle comprit alors que c'était à elle de quelque chose choisie.

Elle chercha ses mots, avant de voir ses amis sur l'épaule de Taiga.

\- Merci d'avoir été mon guide, on se reverra peut-être pendant la soirée.

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de contourner sans lui tourner le dos. Puis, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers Vivi et Ace, qui se léchouillaient. Le couple sursauta en la voyant.

\- Rima? S'étrangla Ace. Mais où est Lisanna?

\- Lisanna? S'étonna la blonde.

\- Elle était partie t'attendre au panneau, expliqua Vivi.

\- Mais, je ne l'ai pas vu, vous êtes sû ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que la platine arriva en gloussant accompagné de Toshiro. Ils étaient rouges tous les deux. Pas rouge de honte. Non, rouge d'avoir fait du sport. Ils n'avaient quand même pas ...? Il fallait croire que si. Cependant, Lisanna s'arrêta de glousser et devint livide en voyant Rima.

\- Mais ... tu ..., chercha la Strauss. Comment-tu comme fait pour trouver ton chemin?

\- J'ai croisé quelqu'un au panneau, et ce n'était pas toi, claqua Rima.

La blanche se mordilla l'intérieur de la bouche. Signe qu'elle culpabilisait.

\- Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle. Je t'attendais vraiment, mais Toshiro m'a fait la surprise de venir. Et de fil en aiguille.

\- Non, s'il te plaît, personne n'a envie de savoir ça, la coupa Vivi.

Cette petite réflexion s'adapte à rire tout le monde. Rima n'entent pas rigueur à la blanche, après tout, elle avait trouvé le chemin. A quoi bon s'énerver? Par contre, ce qui suivent plu beaucoup moins à la blonde.

\- Toshiro reste avec nous pour dormir, sur se serrera un peu dans la tente, lâcha Lisanna.

Rima ne dit rien, mais ça c'est un hors d'elle. Elle a été créée pour dormir avec un couple, parce que Ace était un bon ami, et elle savait que Vivi et Ace se tiendraient tranquille. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle commençait à découvrir une facette de Lisanna, qui laisse penser une présence étrangère ne les empêcheraient pas de copuler. Elle n'est pas envie de dormir à côté d'un couple en action. Et puis, d'après ses cousins, Toshiro n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable. Mais bon, elle ferait un effort pour Lisanna. Elle laissait le bénéfice du doute à Toshiro.

La soirée commença tranquillement. Les gens s'installlez autour du feu progressivement. Il n'était pas vingt, mais à moins une bonne trentaine, peut-être même plus. Il y avait Gray Bastia, l'un des amis d'enfance de Lisanna. Rima comprit comment elle a eu pour cette soirée.

Ils étaient tout les cinq, enfin plutôt tout les trois, voiture Lisanna et Toshiro ne cessaient de partir en expédition avec leur langue. Ils rigolaient bien, c'était agréable. Les Marshmallow et autres sucreries commencèrent à griller au dessus du feu. Heureusement, Rima avait anticipé, et elle avait mangé peu au repas du soir. Des gens se succédèrent pour raconter des histoires, dont certaines n'avaient rien d'horrifiques.

Un instant, quelqu'un eut une idée brillante. Ou pas. Partir en mode aventure dans la forêt sans lampe torche. Certains hurlèrent au génie, d'autres à l'horreur. Rima, pas réellement envie de partir en sachant que les deux couples ne se descotcheraient pas de toute la balade.

\- Allez y, proposa-t-elle. Je reste là pour garder le matériel.

Personne n'insista réellement pour qu'elle vienne, trop content de ne pas devoir se sacrifier. Ils partent tous dans une direction. Elle vit Taiga partir, ses copains le tapant dans le dos pour le charrier. Rapidement, le campement se vida. Elle se retrouva seule devant le feu. Une brise s'infiltra sous ses cheveux, elle eut froid. Elle décida de mettre ses gants et son bonnet. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle était caché son cou avec son écharpe. Elle soupira en voyant l'heure. Une heure passée. Normal qu'elle n'ait pu les yeux en face des trous.

\- Maudit sois-tu Chederios de Lacos pour avoir écrit un livre aussi palpitant que _Les liaisons dangereuses_ , fit-elle à haute voie.

Subitement, elle vit quelqu'un d'approcher du coin de l'oeil. Elle fut étonnée de reconnaître Toshiro. Seul.

\- Bah alors, tu t'es trompée de direction? Plaisanta-t-elle pour être gentille.

Autant se l'avouer, Rima savait très bien sa ne serait jamais avec Toshiro. Ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes sujets de conversations. Il ne dit rien et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il s'approche du visage du visage à quelques centimètres du siens. Elle recula en sentant l'alcool. C'était donc bien de l'alcool dans sa petite flasque en argent.

\- Avoues, ça te fait chier de tenir la chandelle, lâcha-t-il.

Elle papillonna des yeux, avant de plus chers fils dans le feu.

\- Ca ferait chier n'importe qui, répondit-elle.

\- Eh bien, j'ai une solution.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, prête à lui rire au nez comme quoi nous sommes toujours plus cher pour la caser avec un de ses amis. Mais à la place, elle vit il était encore plus proche. Elle déglutit bruyamment, quand il s'agit de sa principale dans sa nuque. Elle n'aimait pas Toshiro, et elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Il ne l'attirait même pas. Mais elle était curieuse. Curieuse de savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser réellement un garçon (son seul copain ne lui avait fait qu'un pauvre smack).

Sa tête, le corbeau de Lisanna, mais son corps avait l'expérience de vivre l'expérience. Et puis, Lisanna lui avait fait pleins des sales coups en ce moment. Elle s'était servie d'elle à la soirée. Et elle l'avait abandonnée seule dans les bois, ce soir. Cela lui ferait les pieds.

Cependant, Rima n'était pas comme cela. Elle n'était pas assez garce pour dire de se venger de cette façon. Elle aimait et avait trop de respect envers Lisanna. Et surtout, elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Elle ne laisse jamais jamais le temps pour le bien-être.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle calmement en répoussant Toshiro.

Le garçon la fixa quelques minutes d'un respect indescriptible, avant de reculer. Ses yeux changèrent du tout au tout. Son air devint rageur.

\- Tu t'aie bien fait sauter par Genki, pourquoi pas moi? Lâcha-t-il.

La blonde crut halluciner devant ses paroles. Néanmoins, comme l'avait si bien dit Ruka, il ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour quelque chose de faux.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec ce garçon, déclare-t-elle calmement. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un garçon, d'ailleurs. Nous étions au fait de la fête. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

\- C'est pas ce que dit Genki, lâcha-t-il en prenant sa fille.

Sa filière de vodka, Rima le savait, c'était le nouveau Must des gars branchés de son lycée. La Kuran tente de garder un air paisible, mais cela n'est pas dans son caractère. La blonde était du genre susceptible.

\- Genki est un menteur, répondit-elle.

\- Tout le monde le croit en tout cas.

Elle ne répond pas à cette affirmation, pour la simple et bonne raison, elle savait que Toshiro avait une raison particulière. Elle s'adresse à la famille, à l'université de Paris.

\- En même temps, tu comme mal joué, déclara le terminal aux cheveux châtain en se pertinent.

Rima plissa les yeux sans comprendre. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- C'est vrai, reprit-il. Tu aurais continué de danser, il t'aurait sûrement rouler une pelle, et vous seriez monté dans une chambre pour votre petite affaire. Il vous est donné quelques jours pour dire de t'essayer un peu. Puis, vous auriez casser pour aller voir chacun si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs. Tu aurais gagné en popularité, et avec un peu de chance, tu aurais pu te taper un intello avec qui tu te serais mariée plus tard. Il ne t'aurait jamais quitté, voiture il t'aurait considéré comme une déesse de t'être taper un populaire. Un peu comme ce qu'il va arriver à Lisanna d'ici quelques jours.

La jeune fille sentit une boule se ancienne dans sa gorge. Mais pour ce ce type se prenait-il?

\- Mais, tu comme tout gâché, dit-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose. Tu comme abandonné mon pote sous le feu des projecteurs. Tu t'aie dégonflé comme une vierge effarouchée, après avoir danser comme une allumeuse.

\- Non, c'est faux, déclara-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire croire des choses. Je n'ai rien fait de déplacé ou qui était laissé entendre quelque chose.

\- Franchement, Kuran, je te croyais plus perspicace. On ne tourne pas autour de mec comme moi et Genki sans arrière pensée. Tu n'es réellement qu'une débile.

\- Et toi, tu es un gros porc, s'exclama-t-elle en se pertinente.

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, menaça-t-il avec un doigt rageur dans sa direction.

\- Sinon quoi? Répondit-elle. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type dont la seule satisfaction dans la vie est d'humilier les autres. En dehors du lycée, tu n'es rien, tu n'es personne. Tu n'as aucune personnalité à suivre le mouvement. Tu n'as aucune valeur. Tu n'es que le petit chien de Genki.

\- Tu vas la fermer, espèce de chienne, insulta-t-il en secouant par le colbac. Pour ce qui est-ce que tu te prends? Tu vas voir un peu!

Il leva sa main. Rima se dit il essayait juste de lui faire peur. Qu'il a dit l'intention de la frappe. Cependant, il tenait tellement fort le col de son blouson, et il la secouait tellement violemment. Elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

\- Eh! S'écria la voie de Ace.

Le brun arriva en courant et poussée Toshiro en se mettant entre les deux. Néanmoins, le terminal ne voulait pas en démordre, il repoussa le petit ami de Vivi. Ce dernier essai de calme les quelques minutes en douceur, avant de finalement en avoir assez. Ace, avec son mètre quatre-vingt cinq, repoussa brutalement Toshiro qui tomba les fesses par terre.

Aussitôt, Lisanna se jeta au cou de Toshiro, alors que Vivi tenait le bras de Ace, passable énervé.

\- C'est cette salope qui a commencé! S'écria le terminal en poussant brutalement Lisanna pour se relever.

Il fut repoussé encore une fois par Ace. Ils coulèrent un regard vers Rima, qui s'adaptent non de la tête.

\- Peu importe ce qui s'est passé passé, ajustez Ace. Sur ne tape pas sur une fille! Tu es complètement malade ou quoi?

\- Je t'aurais Kuran! Hurla Toshiro en ignorant la réplique de Ace.

\- Rima, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui dit dit? S'exclama Lisanna.

La Kuran eut un mouvement de flottement. Lisanna prenait complètement le parti de Toshiro? Elle ne lui laissait même pas le bénéfice du doute? Alors pour la Strauss, leur amitié de quinze et ne pesait pas plus lourd dans la balance, que cette histoire d'amour de quatre jours? La blonde déglutit avec beaucoup de mal. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Certes, elle comprend ce que Lisanna croit son copain, c'est normal. Mais, elle pensait il resterait quand même une petite place pour elle.

\- Il est un essayé de m'embrasser, lâcha Rima.

Toshiro devint blanc comme neige, alors que le silence s'installait sur les cinq personnes présentes.

\- Il a essayé de m'embrasser, je l'ai repoussé, il m'a insulté, j'ai répondu, il m'a agrippé, continua Rima.

Elle plongea ses yeux malves dans ceux d'un bleu translucide de sa meilleure amie. Lisanna l'observa, interdite. Toshiro l'attrapa par les épaules pour elle le regarde, lui.

\- Lisanna, elle ment, fit-il. Elle est jalouse. Morte de jalousie.

Rima secoua la tête, déçue du manque de réaction de Lisanna.

\- Je vais appeler mes parents pour qu'ils me viennent me chercher, lâcha la blonde en prenant la direction de la tente.

\- Non, Rima, participe, vouut la retenir Vivi.

Mais, Ace lui fit un petit signe de tête de la laisser faire. Il connaissait Rima, il savait que la blonde était énervée. Lui dire quelque chose ne servirait à rien en ce moment précis.

Rima prit ses affaires dans la tente, avant de faire demi-tour. Néanmoins, elle n'a pas envie de repasser devant tout le monde au campement. Surtout que les autres sont revenus entre temps. Alors, elle partit dans les bois, sans même savoir où elle allait. Elle n'a pas envie de pleurer, rien. Juste une envie de ne plus voir personne. Elle marcha pendentif une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de finalement prendre son téléphone et ouvrir l'application du GPS. Heureusement, elle avait pensé à recharger son téléphone au maximum avant de partir, et il y avait du réseau.

Elle a également consulté les horaires de bus, il n'y a pas eu d'autre chose, ce qui était déjà pas mal pour un jour férié. Le premier était à sept heure cinq. Soit dans quasiment six heures. Elle réfléchit à la possibilité d'appeler ses parents. Non, ses travaillaient jusque tard aux restaurants. Son frere était chez sa copine, elle n'est pas connaitre toujours le nom. Et sa soeur de toujours pas le permis. Pépé dormait tôt, Mémé jamais passé le permis, Grand-père ne conduisait plus de nuit à cause de sa vue baissante et Grand-mère plus le permis depuis l ' Année de naissance de Rima, voiture elle avait renversé un cycliste. Elle a été appelée Kain et Hanabusa, mais elle était déjà déjà occupée d'elle samedi soir. Et Senri (son autre cousin) n '

Finalement, elle était bonne pour attendre dans les bois. Seule. Elle scruta les alentours munie de sa lampe de poche. Ce n'était que des bois après tout. Elle n'est pas une raison de paniquer. Aucune. Elle entendit un bruit d'oiseau, ce qui la couche sursauter. Bon, elle magne peut-être paniquer un peu quand même. Elle décida d'un communiqué d'accord avec sa peur, de suivre le GPS pour repartir jusqu'au panneau d'affichage. Après tout, à la vérité, à la sécurité, au lieu plein de la forêt et à l'atout et à l'arrêt du bus.

Son GPS disparaît à trente minutes de marche. Elle était-elle enfoncée si loin? Elle ne savait même pas comment elle faisait pour rester si calme. Il y avait des bruits de partout, et elle avait l'impression que quelque chose a choisi la suivait. Et puis, son cabas était si lourd sur son épaule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu foutre là dedans? Son sac de couchage n'était pas si pesant d'ordinaire.

Subitement, elle perçut un mouvement de la pièce de l'oeil. Son a chanté pulsa plus vite dans ses veines. Elle Braqua sa lampe dans la direction du déplacement suspect, mais tout ce qu'elle vit, fut des arbres et des buissons. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, avant de tourner la tête. Son souffle se coupa quand elle vit quelqu'un se tenir devant elle.

\- Kagami, fit-elle en reconnaissant le garçon.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toute seule? Demanda-t-il.

\- Et toi alors?!

\- J'étais venu pisser, et j'ai vu qu'on agitait une lampe. Je suis venu voir. T'étais aussi lieu ... te soulager? Tenta-t-il.

\- Pas exactement, soupira-t-elle.

Même si Taiga n'était pas le garçon le plus emphatique du monde, il savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais, il savait aussi que si il abordait le sujet, cette fille allait lui raconter sa vie sans jamais s'arrêter de parler. Et il détestait ça. Rima comprit que Taiga n'était pas près de l'écouter devant son manque de curiosité.

\- Je vais appeler mes parents pour qu'ils me viennent me rechercher, coupa-t-elle la conversation. Je vais retourner jusqu'au panneau d'affichage, à côté de la route.

Le garçon prit sur lui même, et décida de faire un effort. Il fallait bien qu'il essaie de convaincre cette tête de linotte de ne pas rester restreinte en forêt. Juste par bonne conscience. Il fit alors remarquer, histoire d'engager la conversation:

\- Il a dû se passer un truc grave pour que tu veuilles repartir, même en pleine nuit.

Elle haussa les épaules, en secouant la tête.

\- Rien de bien passionnant. Je suis juste déçue de ma meilleure amie. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Et ça ne te dirait pas de retourner au campement, et de faire une mini-trève avec ta pote, dormir sous la tente et repartir demain? Ce serait moins dangereux qui d'assister à un autre côté d'un panneau, et surtout, ça t'empêcherait de casser les couilles à tes parents, non?

\- En fait, je pense que je ne suis pas réellement le bienvenu dans la tente.

Taiga se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Franchement, vous êtes pas capable de vous supporter une nuit? Honnêtement, les filles et leurs rancunes, ça me dépasse!

\- C'est pas Lisanna, c'est son copain. Je me suis disputée avec lui. Et ça a été plus grand longe.

Le garçon aux cheveux bordeaux comprit enfin l'histoire. Rima s'était disputée avec le copain de cette Lisanna, et cette dernière dernière passée sur tout soutenu sa copine. Vu il n'y a pas de mal à la même tente (Taiga avait vu la jeune fille avec ses amis), il comprenait que la blonde ne se sente pas à l'aise dans la même tente que ce garçon.

\- Tu sais, des paroles, ce ne sont que des mots, tenta-t-il. Il est peut-être dit ça sous le coup de l'énervement.

\- Leelles, c'est il n'a pas dit que des mots.

\- Il t'a ... frappé? Hésita le rouge.

\- Il avait commencé à moi bousculer. Mais un ami est arrivé à temps.

Ah ouais, ça changea toute la dimension de la dispute. Taiga ne dit rien à haute voie. Mais il désapprouvait totalement cette attitude. C'est vrai, certaines filles étaient horripilantes et méritaient des baffes. Mais sur ne levait jamais la main sur une femme. Ses yeux rouges regardé la jeune fille toucher le col de son blouson avec un petit air résigné. Il détestait s'occuper des histoires des autres. Vraiment. Mais, à cet instant, il se mit à sa place. Parce il sentait qu'elle n'était pas méchante, mais blessée.

\- Si tu veux, proposa-t-il. Je suis tout seul dans ma tente. Mes copains se sont regroupés, et on est en nombre altérer. Donc je me retrouve seul. Si tu veux, tu peux passer la nuit avec moi. Enfin, c'est juste une proposition. Vu que je sais qu'on ne connait pas, et tout. Ca en foutrait plus d'un mal à l'aise.

Malgré la piètre situation dans laquelle Rima se trouvait, elle fut déstabilisée par la proposition. Elle trouva cela aussi adorable que déplacé. Même si elle savait que ça partait d'un bon sentiment, elle ne connaissait pas Taiga. Il a été créé par saint d'esprit, il ne savait pas de quoi il était capable. Elle en avait des exemples parfaits avec Toshiro et Genki.

Néanmoins, si elle acceptait, elle n'aurait pas à mettre sa fierté de côté pour aller parler à Lisanna et Toshiro, pour quémander un morceau de tente. Mais d'un autre côté, cela donne l'occasion à Toshiro de pouvoir rapporter qu'elle était une fille facile qui dormait avec n'importe qui.

\- C'est vraiment gentil, commença-t-elle. Mais ... C'est quoi ça?

Elle s'arrêta net, quand elle vit une lumière perçante, limite aveuglante. Taiga se retourna en la voyant aussi, bouche bée. La lumière n'est pas naturelle, d'ailleurs la lampe de Rima s'éteignit, comme brouillée. La lumière se dessina délicatement pour laisser dessiner une silhouette.

\- C'est ... une femme? Interrogea Taiga incertain.

C'était une femme, recouverte d'un voile éclatant comme seule habitude. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et la lumière formait des ailes. Elle était magnifique. Elle irradie de chaleur, de joie, de nature et d'amour. La forêt baignait dans la lumière. Le couple était paralysé par un sentiment qui oscillait entre peur et émerveillement. Est-ce que cela existait réellement?

Subitement, la femme lumière ouvrier des yeux verts d'une intensité phénoménale. Elle leva un bras vers le couple. Taiga eut un réflexe protecteur en mettant son bras devant Rima. La Kuran s'agrippa au bras en déglutissant. Le commentaire était-il possible? Cette femme était une fée?

La fée tendit une doigt ornée d'une bague de couleur argent vers eux. Ils virent sa bouche bouger, mais ils n'entendirent aucun son. Finalement, une poussière arc-en-ciel sorti de la paume de l'être magique pour se diriger droit vers les deux lycéens.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve, putain, marmonna Taiga.

Il voulait s'enfuir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son corps se sentait visiblement bien ici. La poussière les encercla, la jeune fille se colla plus contre lui. La poudre tourbillonna autour d'eux, comme elle et les analyses.

Rima ne savait plus réellement si elle avait peur ou non. Elle n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. C'était beau, sincère, sucré. C'était de l'amour à l'état pur. Et pourtant, une partie d'elle le craignait. Elle était peu habituée à quelque chose d'aussi fort. Tout à coup, la blonde se sentit légère. Pour cause, elle ne touchait plus le sol, son corps s'envolant progressivement. Elle poussa un petit cri, et Taiga la rattrapa machinalement en l'étreignant vigoureusement.

Néanmoins, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps au sol, vu qu'ils décollèrent ensemble quelques secondes plus tard. Ils commencèrent à monter haut. Quasiment aussi haut que les plus grands arbres. La poussière se rapproche d'eux, tout en tournant de plus en plus rapidement.

\- Kagami, murmura Rima accrochée au blouson du garçon. Quoiqu'il arrive, je t'en supplie, ne me lâches pas.

Taiga ne répondit pas, mais il la serra plus fort contre lui. Il ne la laissera jamais seule, la voiture ne veut pas l'être non plus. La poudre les recouvrit totalement, comme un cocon coloré.

 _\- Dilectio_ , murmura la fée en attendant l'enveloppe soyeuse éclatait dans les milliers d'étoiles.

Les petites étoiles retombées sur la forêt comme une pluie fine.

\- Des bijoux d'âmes, observa l'enchanteur en récupérant une note malve bien plus brillante que les autres. C'est tellement rare.

Puis, elle leva ses yeux verts pour voir redescendre lentement les deux humains, enlacés et inconscients. Ils finirent par atteindre le sol en se posant délicatement sur l'herbe. Elle s'approcha d'eux pour la recherche de regarder.

\- Il existe une libération conditionnelle. Il ne l'a pas lâché.

Elle caressa leurs cheveux, et leur prit une petite mèche chacun. Elle fit fusionnée les mèches avec la bille, qui prit une teinte plus pourpre. Elle s'adapte à une boîte d'un éclat blanc, comme ses ailes, avec de nombreuses reliures et fioritures en argent et or. Quand elle l'ouvrit, une multitude de perles apparurent. La magicienne s'apprêtait à poser la perle dedans, mais elle se retint.

Elle s'approche au plus près de son oeil, et l'ausculta plus attentivement. Elle s'adapte à un non de la tête et à l'étranger, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle murmura quelque chose, et une petite brise souleva ses cheveux de lumières. Un homme, avec une armure scintillante, apparut derrière elle. Ils étaient de l'espèce même.

\- Obéron, soufflé-t-elle.

\- Titania? Appela-t-il sur le même ton en s'approchant.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux émerveillés en voyant ce que son épouse tenait. Il se prête à la délicatesse entre ses choix. Il la mania précieusement.

\- La dernière remonte a quasiment quatre-cent-vingt ans, fit-il à la voie basse.

\- J'avais perdu espoir existants encore, ajouta sa femme la mine emplie d'espérance.

La fée-chevalier prit la perle, et la posa sur son armure. Près du coeur, où une petite vingtaine de perles reposaient déjà. L'armure se mit à briller d'une jolie teinte pourpre. Titania s'émerveilla de voir les fleurs pousser sous les pieds de son époux. Un très grand nombre de fées et d'autres créatures magiques disponibles de leurs cachettes pour l'observateur du spectacle. Toujours le même. Le roi Obéron leva son bras, et un flot de lumière violon percuta le ciel. Les cieux se dégagèrent des nuages et des milliers d'étoiles filantes les traversèrent comme des joyaux. Les êtres magiques aimaient ce divertissement. Le _Couronnement des Fleurs_ était le rite le plus pur au monde.

\- Ils sont tellement jeunes, déclara une suite minuscule à camarades en s'approchant des visages endormis des adolescents.

\- Ils sont tellement beaux, ajouta une autre elfe.

Titania s'accroupit à côté des élutions en observant le couple. Elle sourit. Elle caressa la joue de Rima. Elle était fascinée par la pureté que certains humains pouvert dégager. Tout comme leur contraire.

\- Ils ont réussi à faire la création du monde à créer.

Des nymphes, des belles jeunes filles à la peau légèrement verte, s'approchèrent à leur tour, intriguées.

\- Quelle est cette chose, Majesté? S'enquit l'une des nymphes.

La Reine Titania les regarda avec un sourire bienfaisant avant de souffler à mi-mot:

\- L'amour.


End file.
